The present application relates to tuning a building control system, and more specifically, to tuning a Proportional Integral Derivative (PID) controller corresponding to the building control system.
While PID controllers are applicable to many control problems, they typically provide sub-optimal control. Traditionally, the PID controller is a feedback system, with constant parameters, and no direct knowledge of the process that the PID controller manages. Thus, typically overall performance of the PID controller is reactive.